Band is
by Rawrnomnom
Summary: This is basically a You know you're a band geeknerd if... list but it's mine. heh. there are a few inside jokes there but most are understandable for anyone. enjoy.


Forward- 

If you're wondering, I play the flute in band and have (at this point) been on the flag team/color guard for two years at Eisenhower High School of Lawton, Oklahoma. All of these geekisms come from my own experience or that of close band friends. As well, this is written under the assumption that readers are in band or have been in band and will understand what I am speaking about. Enjoy. .

Band is…

- arguing with another band member about whether the term is 'band nerd' or 'band geek'.

-naming your instrument.

-your friends knowing your instrument's name.

-using your flute as a sword.

-memorizing your concert pieces without meaning to.

- fully understanding the saying 'what happens on the bus, stays on the bus'.

-having tan lines in a perfect outline of your neck strap.

-having your director's cell phone number.

-staying in your seat during your break at football games just to watch the other band perform.

-figuring out what time signature a song on the radio has.

-after figuring out what time signature that song has, conducting it.

-having changed clothes on a school bus more than once.

-making an art out of wearing your day clothes under your uniform.

-practicing for your next playing test in other classes by humming the music under your breath and fingering the notes on your pencil.

-during football games, finding joy in locating mistakes in the execution of the other band's performance.

-being used to asking people to help you dress yourself.

-still having every piece of stand music you've ever been given.

-having music from two or three years ago memorized.

-pointing your toes when you walk naturally.

-having made a habit out of standing with your heels and toes touching.

-having your worst pet peeves be people who tap their foot off beat.

-using a flag as a staff for Tae-Kwon-Do moves.

-not being bothered by the highest notes on a flute/piccolo anymore.

-when you switch notes on a tuner and it sounds like eight bit music to you.

-telling noobs that their plume is on backwards as a joke.

-hating the American Pie movies (even if you aren't a flute player).

-knowing from experience whether or not you can fit in a sousaphone case.

-being able to identify people by their instrument cases.

-when watching videos of your band's last marching performance, being able to distinguish who the little dots (people) on the field are.

-being comfortable in your band uniform.

-not being emasculated by the fact that you are the only male flute player.

-being able to determine what pitch the tuner is on without looking at it.

-being able to make an impromptu version of your favorite song on whatever instrument you play.

-still having your drill charts from two years ago.

-(if you're male) not being emasculated by wearing the band aprons during practice.

-having a favorite song that doesn't have words.

-not being bothered when the flag team's moves bring a flag within a foot of your person.

-being able to sing every instrument's separate part to your show music.

-(non-drumline members)dancing to every one of the drumline's cadences.

-making up dance routines to the drum cadences.

-using the line 'ha, our music _never_ skips!!' as your favorite insult to the pom and/or cheer girls.

-having your own band victory screech.

-not explaining to the noobs what a Screaming E is before practicing it. .

Notes- 

during marching practice, every member of the band wears a small apron that has our number on it and is used to store our drill cards, music, pencil, etc.

as we are the Screaming Eagle Band (of Eisenhower High), the conclusion to our halftime show during football season is the rightly named 'Screaming E'. Basically, once the show is done, our drum majors blow their whistles and the band members run from their final set to their new set to form a giant E on the field. We then play the fight song and march off the field.


End file.
